Not Picking Sides
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Written for Liza. Royal!AU. Remus/Sirius. The happy couple is fighting. Who gets involved? James, of course.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Mythology  
Task 6 - Write about someone refusing to pick a side.

 **Camp Potter:** Friendship Bracelet Making Station  
For Liza: Sirius/Remus / diamond: (word) Royal / Floss: Rose Gold

 **This didn't turn out the way I originally planned. It was supposed to be _more_ wolfstar and less James. Oh well. I hope you like it anyways, Liza.**

 **Not Picking Sides**

xXx

"You're my best friend. Why aren't you on my side?" Sirius whined.

James cringed. "Remus is my friend too."

"I'm right!"

James didn't actually believe Sirius was right, but the oldest Black heir was a part of the royal family, and he wasn't used to being told no. So, like the good best friend he was, he kept his thoughts and feelings to himself. "I'm not picking a side," he stated with finality.

"Reg will be on my side."

"Regulus is your brother, and he's going to hope that this will break you and Remus up. He's not really the altruistic sort after all."

Sirius crossed his arms. "I'm right. I know I am."

James sighed. Hopefully, this fight wouldn't last _too_ long.

X

James knocked on the door before he walked in. "Hey, Remus, how are you doing?"

Remus continued lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Are you here to fight Sirius' battle?"

"No, like I just got done telling the very stubborn prince, I'm friends with both of you, and I'm not picking a side."

Remus finally looked at James, even though he was still laying down. "That's fine with me. I know Sirius is just throwing a temper tantrum, though. He'll calm down. Right?"

James thought about it. "Sirius does have pretty infamous temper tantrums, but he loves you. He's not going to let his sore ego break you two up."

Remus finally sat up after a put-upon sigh. "I still don't understand what the big deal is. So I want to have a job. He's acting like it's the end of the world."

James wondered if he should divulge something private about Sirius, but Remus knew Sirius better than anyone and probably already knew what James was about to say. Remus just needed a little reminder. "Sirius is a prince. He wears a rose gold crown and the finest clothes. He isn't used to not getting his way. But he also has massive insecurity, especially where you're concerned. You're smart, and you like to read, and sometimes, you say big words that go over Sirius' head. In his mind, you getting a job and not letting him take care of all your needs is you saying you don't need him. In his mind, it's you moving on without him. In his mind, you'll find someone smarter, someone more like you, at your new job."

"That's ridiculous."

James raised his eyebrows.

Remus rolled his eyes. "But it's so very like Sirius Black. I like being independent and earning a living, but that doesn't mean I'm throwing _us_ away. I can get a job and still be in love with him."

"Don't tell me that; tell the royal pain in the arse that."

Remus nodded and stood up. "Thanks, James." He left the bedroom.

Hopefully, James' interference would end this stupid fight. He didn't pick a side, but he did nudge the couple into a reconciliation.

X

The next time James came upon the pair, instead of yelling at each other, they were cuddling in front of the fire. "So, everything's okay between the two of you?" he asked despite the fact the answer was obvious.

Sirius smirked. "You didn't want to pick sides, but you sure didn't mind meddling."

"Anything to get the peace back. You guys might be sickening when you're lovey-dovey, but I'll take that over what it has been like the past two days." He paused. "So, is Remus going to take the job?"

"Yes," Sirius grumbled.

"Stop it. My working isn't going to change anything between us. If anything, it will make things better because I'll be happy because I'll have a purpose. A reason, other than you, to wake up every morning. Something, other than you, that makes me happy with life."

Sirius sighed. "I know. Anything that makes my Remy happy is worth doing I guess."

Remus blushed. "You're so sweet."

James grimaced as the couple began to make out, forgetting they weren't alone. He turned his back on the disgusting sight. It was still better than them arguing, though.

xXx

(word count: 682)


End file.
